


Unsure Future

by FanGirl18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan knows that by travelling into the past he's going to change the future. He knows that there's a risk that at the end he won't be the one with Charles but that Erik will get to keep him instead. Logan still goes because he has to save the world and save the man he loves even if he doesn't end up with him. Logan/Charles, Charles/Erik read to find out the endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsure Future

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for this prompt: xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/11912.html?thread=22798472#t22798472

**Uncertain Future**

_DOFP 2023 (War Ravenged Future)_

Logan lay in the bed with his lover in their hideout feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and it was. He also felt sad knowing that going back in time he was going to lose the one thing he loved more than his own life. He looked over at the head on his shoulder and sighed knowing he would do it anyway. He placed a kiss on Charles forehead and headed to find the very person he needed to talk to. He found Magneto sitting close to the window looking out for danger.

"We must leave soon," the metal bender told him.

"I know but first we need to talk," Logan told him trying to contain his hatred of this man.

"I am afraid I have no clue what it is we need to speak about," the older man told him turning to face him.

"I know what changing the past means. I didn't get with Chuck until after so much had happened between the two of you that there was no reconciliation. I also know that by going back and changing the future I will probably lose him so I'm only going to say this once while I still have the memories to do so. Take care of him Magneto or I swear to god memory or no memory I will find a way to end you," Logan warned his claws coming out.

Erik looked at the mutant in front of him and found himself sighing wishing that he had been different. If it had been a different time years ago he would have killed this man for saying such things but he was wiser now and he was wise enough to face the truth. Wolverine was right in that he did not appreciate Charles and had instead hurt the man so much that they could never be what they were before Cuba. There was a sad truth he felt knowing that his younger self was still probably going to make those same mistakes but he chose to keep quiet about that knowing it wasn't what this man wanted or needed to hear.

"So be it," Magneto chose to say instead.

"Fucking asshole," Logan muttered finding a cigar he saved and picking it up not knowing that a certain telepath had been listening in.

~Uncertain Future~

Charles watched as Logan lay down and prepared to be sent back but he needed to do something first. He sent a quick message to Kitty asking for a moment and moved forward towards his lover. He could feel Erik's stare on him but he refused to acknowledge it at the moment knowing that Logan needed to be prepared but also that he was just as unsure of what the outcome of the new future would be and so he wanted a moment to savor what could be his last moments with the man he loved.

"You must be prepared Logan," Charles warned looking down at him, "When you found me all those years ago you were lost with no memories and no purpose. I helped you, took you in and I was patient. The man I am in 1973 is much like the man you were those many years ago. I was lost, weak, and alone. Please be patient with me Logan and don't give up."

_I love you Chuck_

_As I love you. Never forget that Logan_

Charles did not care what his former students thought as he leaned down and kissed Logan. He heard the pleased growl come from his lover and pulled back knowing it was time. He backed away feeling the jealous stare of Erik and once again ignored it. For some reason the kiss felt like a goodbye and he couldn't help but mourn knowing that the future would change one way or they would all be dead.

~Uncertain Future~

_1973_

Charles had kept quiet once his powers came back and he had seen into Logan's mind. He followed the mutant seeing the love in his eyes for him and marveled at the choice he had. Charles felt the stare of Erik and could feel the burning jealousy but he was not yet ready to make nice with the man. Erik had claimed to love him then abandoned him in a blink of an eye without a care. He shook knowing he needed to serum and hated himself for the addiction and the weakness.

"That drug makes you weak," Erik sneered at him making him clench his eyes.

"You might be able to control metal asshole but don't think I won't make a move if you keep it up," Logan growled his claws coming out.

Charles opened his eyes overwhelmed at the memories of the dark future ahead if they did not change it and sighed wondering what choice he would make in a lover. He still loved Erik despite everything but he had seen the way that he would come to love Logan and the way the other man would go to extreme lengths for him. He met Logan's sad eyes and couldn't help but admire that this man came to change the future knowing despite knowing he would lose the man he loved. Charles would have to think on that after he had saved the future.

~Uncertain Future~

_2023 (The new future)_

Logan walked around the mansion seeing the new future and relieved that it had changed for the better. He was still reeling from being pinned under water by that bastard Magneto when he came upon Jean and Scott exiting the professor's office. He couldn't help but stare at them not because he wanted Jean but because they were alive.

"Hello Logan," Charles' voice greeted him.

"Chuck," he said softly turning to face the older man.

"You were successful in your mission," the telepath reassured him.

"Yeah I can see that. Where's Magneto?" Logan asked needing to know the truth and see if he had really lost the man he loved.

"You have a lot to catch up on husband," Charles told him shocking him.

Logan froze at his words not believing them then looked down at his left hand to see the ring. He looked back at Charles to see the truth in his eyes and felt his presence in his mind. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else but he let the tears fall as he fell to his knees and wrapped himself around Charles. He felt little memories being pushed into his mind by the telepath but couldn't find it in himself to care because he had the one thing he wanted. He didn't know how it happened but he had the man he loved and he wasn't letting him go.


End file.
